The present invention relates to a method and connector for coupling to multi-conductor cable. In specific embodiments, the subject invention pertains to an electrical connector for coupling to a cable having a center conductor surrounded by a layer of material, further surrounded by at least one outer conductor wire. The layer of material surroundng the center conductor can be an insulating layer. This layer of material can incorporate a dielectric layer, electroluminescent (EL) layer, and/or an ITO layer. In a specific embodiment, the subject method and connector is adapted for coupling to a multi-conductor cable having a center conductor surrounded by a layer of material, further surrounded by two outer conductor wires which are embedded in a layer. Additional protective and/or other layers may then surround the layer. Specific examples of cables to which the subject connector may couple to are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,355, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Electroluminescent cable, such as cables described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,355, can produce light when a potential difference is applied between the center conductor and the outer conductor wires. Accordingly, it is desired to have a connector and a method for easily coupling the connector to the cable such that an appropriate potential difference can be conveniently applied across the center conductor and the outer conductors via, for example, a coaxial cable.
The subject invention pertains to a method and connector for coupling to a cable having a center conductor surrounded by a layer of material, further surrounded by a layer having one or more outer conductors embedded therein. The layer of material surrounding the center conductor can be an insulating layer. In a specific embodiment, the subject coupler can be used with a cable for producing light via electroluminensce. Examples of electroluminescent cables with which the subject invention can be used are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,355.
The present invention relates to a connector and a method for coupling the same to a cable having a center electrical conductor and an outer electrical conductor. In a specific embodiment, the present invention relates to a connector and to a method for coupling the same to an electroluminescent light cable having a center electrical conductor, an electrical insulating layer, and electroluminescent layer, an outer electrical conductor of a layer of transparent material embedding a spiraled conductive terminal wire, and a transparent outer protective layer such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,355. The connector and method of the present invention makes an electrical connection at the cable between the central electrical conductor and the spiraled conductive terminal wire so as to apply an electric field across the electroluminescent layer which stimulates the same into luminescence.
The subject connector can be coupled to the cable without the use of solder. As a first step, the cable can be prepared in a manner to allow the subject connector to contact the cable""s center conductor with a pin and contact one or more of the cable""s outer conductors with one or more clamping arms. Preferably the end of the cable is prepared such that a portion of the cable""s center conductor protrudes from the end of the cable and the cable""s outer conductors extend out from the cable to make it easier to contact the outer conductors such that the electrical isolation between the cable""s center conductor and outer conductors can be maintained.